


Winter Evening

by Kingbeanlouis



Category: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Creampie, French Kissing, Gentle Harry, Knock-Knock Jokes, Larry one off, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Riding, Titanic - Freeform, Top Harry, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingbeanlouis/pseuds/Kingbeanlouis
Summary: Harry and Louis were watching Titanic at home, Louis was all sad and crying. To cheer his baby up, Harry told Louis a joke which turned the heat of their home from Winter to Summer.





	Winter Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing M/M smut, there are many grammatical mistakes and a lack of accuracy of the sex part(obviously I can never feel it haha). This will be either a Larry one-shot collection or a part of the long story I am brain-storming, very likely be the latter though. Hope you enjoy!

“Harry...” Louis cuddled Harry and buried his head into Harry’s warm chest, who was wearing a fluffy and soft sweater.   
“Shh...baby don’t cry,” Harry wrapped his arms around the tiny boy and slowly smoothed his messy hair.   
It was a cold and snowy December evening, Harry and Louis just got back from their world tour a week ago and decided to stay in their cozy house the whole day to enjoy a well-deserved break. They bought popcorn and ice cream and Louis wanted to watch Titanic, so they did and laid on the couch.   
“No...!Rose!Don’t let him go!!” Louis yelled while snuggling Harry, who gripped his waist tightly in return, watching the final scene when Jack slowly sank into the frozen, deep ocean. Celine Dion’s beautiful voice was played in the background. Louis used the back of his hand to wipe the tear away but it just wouldn’t stop.   
Harry placed his large palm on the back of Louis, gently smoothing him and calming the sad boy down, while kissing away his tears drop by drop, right hand cupping his little adorable face.   
The last dreaming scene had ended. They cuddled tightly on the couch while Louis couldn’t help but keep pouting, with tear stain on his face and couldn’t go back to reality.   
“Hazza, tell me something funny,” Louis murmured softly and looked up to Harry. “Okay,” Harry looked down fondly with a gentle smile.   
”Knock knock?”  
“Who’s there?”   
“Honeydew!”  
“Honeydew who?”  
“Honeydew know how fine you look right now?”   
Louis stared at Harry for a few seconds, then bursted into soft laughters. “Hazza-what is that?” Louis couldn’t stop giggling while facing Harry in his hold, “Baby,as much as I hate to see you cry, you look so beautiful and cute when you do,” Harry smiled, cupping Louis’ face and used his thumb to wipe the remaining tear stain away.  
Louis blushed at the words and leaned in to peck Harry’s lips, both couldn’t hold their idiotic smile when the lips departed. He swung his left leg over Harry’s side and was sitting on his lap, face to face. He put his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry protected him by holding him tight and leaned in so their foreheads could touch. They closed their eyes, enjoying the small moment they shared.  
“I really like this,” Louis said softly, “quiet and alone.”   
“Me too, baby,” Harry replied, “and I love you very much.”   
They then shared little and short kisses in between giggles and exchanging sweet-nothings. Harry couldn’t hold it anymore so he gently licked Louis’ bottom lip to ask for entrance. Louis slightly opened his mouth and soon their tongues were dancing and fighting for dominance. Louis gripped Harry’s sweater tightly and moaned from the enjoyable kiss. The wet sound of kisses and Louis’ moaning turned Harry on so much, but he felt Louis’ crotch was hard too. He slowly took Louis’ hoodie off who shivered when his bare skin touched the cold air, it’s winter after all.   
“To bedroom?” Harry asked in between kisses, Louis nodded, not wanting to break the kiss. Harry stood up, hands on Louis’ back thighs and secured him on his body. Louis’ feet crossed at Harry’s back while arms surrounded his neck and not even breaking their lips apart.   
They keep kissing and walked to the second floor, entering the dark bedroom they shared, not even bothered to turn the light on cause they could still see from the street lights outside. Harry gently put Louis on the bed, took off his own sweater and leaned in to kiss his baby again. Harry kissed Louis’ ears and blew air in it, because he knew those were Louis’ sensitive spots.   
“Ha...Harry,” Louis gasped, gripping Harry’s back, “I want...”   
“What do you want, baby?” Harry teased.  
“I...I want..,” Louis could barely make a sound because Harry was licking his ears and went down to his neck, gently biting and sucking.   
Harry placed kisses all over Louis’ torso and pulled his pant down. Louis’ hard crotch was already visible under his boxer. “...!!!” Louis moaned and slightly frowned.  
“Hazza...baby stop teasing me please,” he hung his bum up to create more friction, “...I want to be in your warm month.” Harry smirked and pulled Louis’ boxer down, his red dick was so hard and leaking precum.   
“You want it badly don’t you baby?” Harry took Louis’ dick into his large hand and teased. “Hmmm,” Louis answered.   
Harry put the whole length into his mouth, working his magic. “Ahh..shit...baby you’re so good,” Louis moaned and placed his fingers on Harry’s fluffy hair, “more,” he demanded. Harry then focused on circling the tip and kept massaging Louis’ balls. Louis groaned, started thrusting into his mouth, “Hazza...I...I’m close,” Harry responded by pumping faster and not long later Louis shot his hot load into Harry’s mouth, who swallowed them all in satisfaction.  
Harry wiped the bit of white liquid on his chin away, stood up and kissed Louis briusely. Louis took off Harry’s boxer, his hard cock sprung free and pointed to his six-pack. Louis licked his lips and ready to get his knees down.   
“No, baby. I want this to be for you only.” Harry softly said.   
“...Are you sure? I want you to feel good too,” Louis slightly frowned.  
“Yeah, now back on the sheet,” Harry smirked.  
Louis followed his words obediently, laying on the bed. Harry leaned in and kissed him, fingers tracing Louis’ body all the way down. He quickly found the pink little hole, tracing the ring of muscle around it.   
Louis shivered at the sudden sensitive touch. He slightly arched his back, begging for more. Harry smirked and slowly put his middle finger inside. His first knuckle was in.   
“Ah..fuck” Louis moaned softly. Harry pushed in deeper, “More..harry, more,” Louis gripped Harry’s bicep and begged.  
Harry put another finger in, slightly pushing higher, finding Louis’ prostate. “Oh my god...fuck” Louis suddenly screamed and opened his eyes, Harry smirked and he knew he found his g-spot.   
“Louder for me baby, louder,” Harry encouraged, fingers working harder and faster, lips sucking Louis’ neck.   
“Ahh...hhh..oh my god Harry I’m close,” Louis’ breath was uneven and his mind was lost at the extreme pleasure, his cock was hard as steel and so ready to cum.   
“Hold it, Lou, hold it,” Harry returned to kiss Louis and fingers suddenly left his body. Louis groaned at the sudden empty feeling, eyes closed and breathed heavily. “Hazza...I want you now...I need you,” Louis almost cried. Harry stood up to get a condom and lube, quickly returned to Louis in no more than five seconds.   
Louis saw the condom in Harry’s hand. “I want to feel you properly,” he said weakly, “I want to feel you.”   
Harry heart beat faster, nodded and climbed on the bed, kissing Louis. Louis turned Harry around, straddled on his lap.   
“I want to ride you,” He blushed, hands placing on the sides of Harry’s head, kissing him open mouth.   
“Your wish is my command, baby,” Harry smirked and lubricated his cock.   
Louis had never been on top, but he knew how to do it. He spread his legs as wide as he could, carefully held Harry’s cock to target his tight little pink hole. Harry’s eyes couldn’t leave Louis, his sweating body, flushed cheeks and innocently putting his dick into his body. It was so mesmerising. Louis was so eager.   
Harry’s dick easily slided into Louis because he was already so wet and lubricated. Louis shivered and moaned at the content feeling-Harry’s dick was no joke at all. So big and thick and hot. “Fuck...baby you’re so fucking tight,” Harry groaned, placing his hands on Louis' waist to steady him. Louis blushed at the words, stopped when he had taken all of Harry inside him to get used to the feeling. He put his hands around Harry’s neck, twitching cock touching his abs, slowly moving up and down.   
“Fuck..fuck Hazza,” Louis moaned loudly, eyes closed, head falling back.  
“Baby you’re so beautiful,” Harry breathed heavily, eyes locking on Louis.   
Louis moved harder and faster at the compliment Harry gave him, feeling confident and sexy. His cock was bouncing with him and created steamy sound as it touched their skin. His back hurt a bit so he collapsed on Harry, who then laid on the bed with Louis on top of him. Louis hadn’t recovered from heavy breath, but Harry was already picking up his rosy ass and pounding hard inside him.  
“Fuck fuck fuck it feels so good Harry, please don’t stop,” Louis buried his head into Harry’s neck, screaming at the pleasure. Each strong thrust of Harry hit his prostate. He wanted to kiss Harry, so he did. The change of angle gained better access for Harry to hit his g-spot right on place, Louis cried in pleasure while french-kissing Harry, who thrusted faster and harder.  
Harry flipped Louis over and covered him, they were now missionary position, and Harry’s cock never left Louis’ body. Louis wanted to rub his dick because he was on the edge to cum.   
“No, I want you to cum untouched.” Harry took away Louis’s hand and intertwined their fingers on both hands, placing next to Louis’ head.   
As they continue kissing and thrusting, “Fuck Hazza, I’m cumming,” Louis screamed, arching his back, no longer to hold his eagerness to release. “Me too baby, let’s cum together on three okay?” Harry’s voice was shaky, he was all sweaty and breathing heavily.   
“I love you,” Louis stared right into Harry’s eyes, with one last hard thrust on the prostate, Harry sent Louis over the edge and Louis cummed all over his tummy and chest. Louis kept crying and yelling Harry’s name, clenching and relaxing his wall repeatedly, which made Harry shivered and released his hot load deep inside Louis with heavy groans. Louis’ chest was moving up and down, trying to catch a breath. Harry immediately leaned in to kiss Louis, not yet leaving his body. He released their intertwined hands, smoothing Louis’ sweat-covered forehead, smiling fondly. Louis was too weak to say anything but he managed to put his hands on Harry’s back and giggled adorably. Harry grinned, pulled his dick out of Louis’ swollen hole, hot cum slowly sliding out. Harry stared and thought it was one of the most gorgeous view he had seen in his life. He cuddled Louis from the back, letting Louis be the little spoon and whispered to his ears, “I love you too, babe.”


End file.
